


We do what we must (even if it means sacrifice)

by Emmyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Battle Scars, Dark, F/F, Forced, Friendship, Hatred, Hope, Jealousy, Love, Peace, Sacrifice, War, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyxx/pseuds/Emmyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has always tried to keep her family and friends safe, especially after they landed on the ground. But with the threat of a new war looming, Clarke finds herself once again sacrificing herself for the sake of people, even if it means marrying the Commander of the twelve clans to secure an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been desperate to write this and get this up and its 2am, but finally its finished! Its been a labour of love, but finally its here!.
> 
> I didn't proof read this so you have been warned, bear with me. It's early and I'm tired.

Chapter 1 – Destruction

Clarke stared at her mother, utterly and completely gutted. She tried not to sob, she had too be strong. She had always been taught to be strong, regardless of the situation. They had been at war for years with the Trigedakru, so she should have expected deaths, but she couldn’t believe she had lost Finn. The person she had loved. They had surrounded Camp Jaha again, with the intention of War.

It had been like this for years: they had landed on the ground when Clarke was only fifteen, and since they had been at war with the Grounders. Regardless of what Clarke, as well as her mother tried, there had been no reasoning with the Commander. Especially after the fall of the Mountain, that Clarke had played a large part in. But she had never expected Finn to die. Her Finn. It didn’t matter if they hadn’t been together at the time of his death, Clarke had known that he had loved her, and even though he made mistakes, Clarke still loved him deeply and his death tore into her.

Finn had attacked an unarmed village a week earlier, he had went on a hunt with a group of their people and never returned. Burned and tortured by the Grounders, because ‘blood demanded blood’ there so-called motto. 

Clarke had been broken along time ago; a side affect of war. The horrors of the mountain cracked her open and left her breaking, but this, this would certainly destroy it. She knew deep down that she couldn’t take anymore. Anymore deaths of her people. Her dad, had raised her too be strong, but she was honestly struggling at this point. They had lost so many people already and they had tried to reason with the Commander, but Clarke was closer and closer to the urge of breaking into pieces.

The Trigedakru were close by, they had surrounded her Camp. They wanted her and her people's blood and Clarke couldn’t let that happen, not after everything they had been through. They had survived landing on earth, they had to survive this. Failure was not an option. Otherwise Clarke was dead.

But there had been rumors, rumors that a new Commander had risen from the ashes. They had started weeks ago, saying that she had passed into another life and her successor would be chosen soon afterwards. 

The rumors had rose among there people, when the finally seen her for the first time, not much was known but her name, she went by Lexa. She had lost her loved one to the Ice Nation years ago, but was she fair? Was she just? Clarke didn’t know.

She was sentencing herself to death, by even thinking of approaching the new Commander, but she couldn’t live like this anymore. They had fought a war on two fronts and almost become extinct. 

Sacrifice always had to be made on the account of peace. It was a lesson that she had learnt too early in her life, but the lesson had been reinforced her entire life as she watched her friends die around her.

But she couldn’t do it anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Abby told her, breaking through her thoughts. “I know you cared about him.”

Clarke bit back the tears. “I didn’t, but I can’t live like this anymore.”

Abby sighed thinking about the several conversations that they had already had about this topic.

“This is war, Clarke. Those people…they don’t know what peace is.” Abby tried gently, wanting her daughter to understand the world that they lived in.

“There Commander might. I hope she’s better than the last.” Clarke replied bitterly, ignoring the hatred she felt inside her heart.

Abby shook her head. “There all the same Clarke, they want our blood and I don’t think they’ll stop until they get it.”

“I’ll go to the Medbay, work there for now.” Clarke lied, making the tears harder to blink back.

Abby touched her arm and in that moment Clarke felt guilty, guilty about how bad there relationship had been since her Dad’s death, because regardless she was the only family that Clarke had left.

Clarke swung her arms around Abby, and found herself settling into the awkward hug as Abby returned it, clutching her daughter tightly to her chest.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered into her ear as she held her tightly against her, she wished she could say more but she knew that she couldn’t.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Clarke let her go and smiled gently before turning and walking out of their room. She didn’t look back, although she wished she did. Clarke walked through the metal halls of the Ark and out through the front where armed guards stood around the fence, but the lights in the distance were still glowing in defiance. Regardless, what they people were told. Clarke knew the truth, that even with the technology from Mount Weather, they were outnumbered. There were just under 200 people in the Ark, yet there were thousands of them. If they all attacked then they would die, all the suffering and the fighting they had went through would be for nothing.

Clarke couldn’t let it be for nothing, she couldn’t let her dad’s death and Finn’s death be for nothing. She had to try, even if it meant going against Abby’s orders.

“I need your help.” Clarke spoke softly as soon as she found who she was looking for.

“Nice to see you too princess, what can I do for you?” Bellamy questioned from his seat as Clarke took a seat next to him.

“I need Raven to turn the fence off and I need your help to convince her to help me do it.” Clarke said, getting straight to the point of her problem.

Bellamy’s eyes widened and he placed his cup down as he moved closed to Clarke.

“Are you kidding? That’s the only thing keeping us alive, Clarke.” He exclaimed, trying not to be too loud.

“I know, but soon enough we’ll all be dead if they attack, I need to try and speak to the new Commander.” Clarke explained hurriedly trying to make him understand.

“She’ll kill you Clarke.” Bellamy emphasized. “She’ll murder you and then us.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. “She probably will, but I have to try, I can’t watch this anymore. All those people that died in the mountain because of me. What was the point? If they slaughter us.”

“You can’t do it Clarke, you’ll die.” Bellamy protested, crossing his hands over his chest in defiance.

“Then I’ll die trying, Bell. Please, this might be the only chance we might get to reason with her. I just need you to convince Raven to turn it off.” Clarke tried be more persuasive this time.

“I can’t let you walk to your death.” 

“A part of me died a long time ago, Bell. I refuse to die, without trying, please.” Clarke tried not to sound desperate.

Blue eyes met each other and the desperation and sadness was in both of them. They were both broken, beautifully broken, but what earth had offered them.

“If I let you do this…and they send me your corpse…” He trailed off unsure of what to say next.

“Then you'll kill them for me, as many as you can. You fight as hard as you can.” Clarke offered, trying not to think about her mutilated and dead corpse.

“Fine.” He sighs and stands. “But you better not die Clarke. I swear you can’t die.’`

“I’ll try my hardest not to be killed.” Clarke promised, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Give me an hour and then you can sneak out.” Bellamy said, and Clarke can see that he wants to say more, but he can’t or he won’t.

“I know.” Clarke says reassuringly touching his arm. “It’s ok, I know.”

With that Bellamy gets up from his spot and walks towards the side entrance at the Ark. Clarke turns towards the lights and deep down, she prays for a solution.

If none comes, her death is guaranteed.


	2. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there got quite a lot of kudos so thanks, but please let me know what you think I love comments!

If none comes, her death is guaranteed. 

Chapter 2 – Desperation 

Clarke wonders what death feels like, if finally she’ll be free from these battle scars that have haunted her for a lifetime. That’s the one thing that she looks forward too, being able for them to go away.

She wants to have courage, but she struggles. She had seen Grounders before, many times. But she had never been this close without anyone being killed, but if they had seen her as a threat they would have killed her already. Clarke can’t help but think of the gun tucked into her boots. It makes her feel more confident as she follows behind the two Grounders. She can’t look back at her home, the thought of this probably being the last time she might see it, does nothing for her. It makes her sick to her stomach.

They had been to hell and back already and she had lost so much. She she had nothing to lose against trying to come to an agreement with these people, even if it ends in her own death, her mum would know that she would die trying to achieve something.

The second she had been out of the gate, she demanded a audience with there Commander. Clarke watched them hesitating between slitting her throat or obeying her. They had looked at each other for a while and indicated for her to follow. She did follow in between the two men. They didn’t comment, just lead her straight into the lion’s den. They sneered at her and talked in their language, but again she said nothing. She stayed quiet and motionless; she couldn’t show weakness to them. Her internal struggles remained her own.

“If you look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat.” A guard threatened as she stopped outside a large tent. He opened the flap and she walked inside, unsure what to expect.

Inside she was met with whom with she considered was the new Commander as well as Indra, one of the familiar Grounders that she had seen over the years. She was ruthless. There were two other guards inside the tent, standing near their leader. Clarke had not seen the previous Commander, but this one was young, slightly older than her but still young. She was striking too, with a fierce look upon her face, her war paint helped. The Commander remained on her throne, looking at her curiously.

“You have sealed your own death by coming to me. However I am curious to know why.” The Commander threatened, from where she sat.

“I sealed my death along time ago.” Clarke replied. “I didn’t expect any less by coming to see you.”

“Why would you come? Why would you make your death easier for me? One less Skai person is a blessing to us.” Lexa snarled staring at her curiously.

“I came to see if there was a chance for a truce, to stop this war. To stop the bloodshed between us.” Clarke stated, watching her words very carefully.

“You wish to seek a truce? After the blood you’ve shed since your arrival?” The Commander snided dangerously and Clarke knew she was in a lethal situation.

“My people’s blood has been shed too, Commander, by your very hand as well. I came to you to see if we can come to some sort of agreement. I don’t want a war between us.”

“You dare defy the Commanders orders?” The warrior behind Lexa hissed out angrily.

“Pleni Indra.” The Commander ordered, not even sparing her a thought.

“Your people started this war long ago, yet here you are, Clarke of the Sky People, trying to end something that you started.” The Commander narrowed her eyes at the blonde standing before her.

“We never started this war and you know it. We’ve tried to make peace with you, but all our efforts led to bloodshed. My people have tried to put an end to this before, but not once have you tried!” Clarke snarled back at her, becoming defensive of her people.

“I have no need to end a war that I will win.” The Commander told her confiendtly from where she sat.

“You won’t win.” Clarke tried to fill her voice with confidence. “I won’t let you.”

Lexa get out a sneer. “How Clarke of the Sky People do you intend to do that? I have thousands of warriors Clarke, that easily outnumber yours. I do not need an alliance.” Lexa concluded, speaking slowly.

“We have technology that could let us win, but I don’t want any more blood spilled on either sides. It’s a waste to both of us. I was told you were wise, but perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you only desire the blood of my people, like the Commander before you.” Clarke told her without even thinking about what she had just said.

“Watch your tongue, or I will cut it out for your insolence.” The guard at the door ordered glaring at her angrily.

“I am unsure if you are brave or stupid. However your words mean very little, my people have nothing to gain from your people.” The Commander told her barely looking at her. 

“Nothing to gain?” Clarke exclaimed. “We have medicine, and technology. We would both be free from war with each other? What more do you want?” 

“We have no need of your technology or your medicine. So what use are you to us?” Lexa told her truthfully, tilting her head towards Clarke 

“I brought down the mountain. My people destroyed them and your people? The repears that they made? We cure more and more every day. We have a lot to offer if you allow us too.” Clarke concluded with her final argument.

The Grounder looked at her, staring her down and Clarke knew she should look away but she didn’t. She held her gaze strongly and refused to back down. She saw something in Lexa’s eyes that she knew. But it was gone long before Clarke could find out what it was.

Lexa didn’t reply to her, she just fired out instructions in her native tongue as Clarke stood across from her. She picked up her name and that was it. Lexa finally turned towards Clarke.

“I will consider your offer, you have given me much to think upon, Clarke of the Sky People. You will remain here, until I decide what to do with you.” Lexa told her staring down at her as one of her guards grabbed one of her arms and began to pull her away from the Commander. The look in her eyes meant that it would be useless to protest so she allows herself to be lead away from the Commander.

 

Clarke glanced around glaring at the guards that had dragged her here. They had been rough with her and thrown her in there cells as if she was some sort of prisoner, but Clarke shouldn’t of expect anything less. She had to remind herself that she was the enemy and that she should have been expecting this, she can’t help but wonder what would happen if the Commander said no to her request. Would Clarke’s body be sent back to her camp in tiny pieces? Would she die a horrible and painful death?

She shook those thoughts out of her head and tried to think of the positives, she was still alive and the new Commander, she was different. She was not what Clarke had imagined her too be. But then again, Clarke was unsure what she was expecting to find. At least it wasn’t Indra that had been in charge.

Clarke sighed getting comfortable on the floor, she had a feeling that she would be waiting for a while.


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes an enemy and conditions for a truce are given.

Chapter 3 - Truce

Clarke sighed slumping against the floor in her cell. She kept eyeing the two guards that were positioned outside, they kept glancing her like they expected her try something, which was stupid because they had taken all the weapons she had before she had an audience with there Heda. 

She lay her head against the coolness of the wall and enjoyed the feeling it was having on her aching scalp, if the commander did decided to kill her then at least for a short while, she could have some peace, without having to listen to the cries of anguish of her people. She wondered if her head would be send to her camp, or if she would be tortured to get information about them. It wouldn’t surprise her, she had heard the stories over the years, but it wasen’t like she wouldn’t deserve it, Clarke knew that she was probably one of the most deserving of that fate, especially after what had happened with the mountain, it made sense that this was her sacrifice. Then if she died, Clarke would die for a good cause at least and she would know that the Grounders were people that just couldn’t be reasoned with, new commander or not.

She wondered how long it would take before the woman came a decision. There had been rumors about her floating around for a long time, a very young Heda, who was a supposed visionary, she was only a few years older than Clarke from the look of her. Lexa was indeed nothing like what she had expected, but at least she was not the only one who had to make hard decisions from a young ago, the only possible thing that they had in common, the two of them.

She watched the guards shuffle again, they were making her nervous, like something was going to happen to her, like they were waiting for some sort of command from their leader.

Clarke played with a small piece of string that was coming out of her jacket. It would be winter again. They would need warmer clothes and more food, it was a real struggle the most few years, but somehow they managed, it was beginning to look even harder this year, especially due to Clarke’s impending death by her hand.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed looking down at her watch, it had been a few hours now, how much time could Lexa possible need to decided her fate? 

“Skai girl.” Someone called and Clarke leaped to her feet instantly as she watched one of the guards finally coming through into her cell.

He was a large man and towered above her, but Clarke couldn’t see his face. The other guard stood watching on as if expecting something to happen, and if did, but Clarke hadn’t been expecting if what so ever.

She fell back as soon as his fist connected with her skin. She stumbled to the ground and wiped the blood away with her hand.

“That’s Heda’s answer?” She questioned, bringing to regain her balance and bring herself to her feet.

“You dare to speak of the Commander, girl? Your tongue should be cut out to even dare mentioning her.” He bellowed, going in for another blow.

This time Clarke moved swiftly out of the way and avoided it, he sneered at her and went to grab her.

“What?” Clarke smirked. “Didn’t think I would go down without fighting?”

“Enough.” He growled. “Heda will thank me for getting rid of you, what a problem you’ve caused for her.”

This time Clarke was not as successful as blocking the punch and fell back with a thump against the wall, her head cracking against it as she slumped down to the floor.

“This is for my brother.” He growled, reaching down and seizing her by the throat and lifting her back to her feet.

“Your brother?” She wheezed against his tight hold.

“You killed him with your ring of fire. If you tell me what I want to know, I’ll make sure your death is quick.” He sneered dropping her back down to the floor.

“I’m not telling you anything.” She spat as she coughed out some of the blood that had formed in her mouth.

He knelt down slowly to her form and Clarke refused to cower away from him, instead she stared him down. He reached out and pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes.

“Then your suffering has only began, sky girl.” 

With that she was kicked against the wall roughly and she cried out as her body screamed in pain. She gritted her teeth and pulled her aching body up against the wall, holding her stomach. Her ribs were badly bruised and they hurt. Her arm was pulled forward and her front slammed into the other end of the wall and she tried not to moan as he forced her against the wall, pulling her arm back, he was going to break her arm.

“Tell me, how many soldiers you have?” He put more pressure on her arm and she cried out.

“This all you got?” Clarke hissed. “I’ll never tell you anything, I wont betray my people.”

“Enough Quint!” A loud voice called out towards them, making the man holding her to loosen his grip, Clarke took the opportunity to break out of his grasp and spin around and kick him hard. He tumbled back, and recalled ready to attack.

“Pleni, Quint!” The voice called out louder and this time, he did, but he was still glaring at Clarke like he wanted to kill her. Clarke spit out the blood in her mouth and turned to look towards the other guard that had spoken.

It was the dark skinned women who had been in Lexa’s tent earlier when they had first met. She was looking at Quint and spoke to him in her native tongue. He replied back in quick and angry tones and eventually stalked away with the other guard following him.

The women looked at Clarke. “Come, the Heda wants to see you.”

Clarke breathed through the pain and dropped her hand from holding her very injured stomach. Indra turned and Clarke followed behind her. Clarke’s whole body ached as she followed Indra up and out through the cells, she tried not to wince when she felt her arms being grabbed and held behind her back. Indra walked through one of the main tents and Clarke followed behind her. 

Indra spoke swiftly as Clarke entered the tent. She knew she looked terrible. The Commander nodded towards whatever Indra spoke.

“Leave us.” She commanded, her eyes never leaving Clarke. She sighed in relief as she watched them all leave.

“I will deal with Quint, after I deal with you.” She told Clarke, surveying her injuries.

“Deal with me?” Clarke managed not to crook out.

“I’ve considered your offer, and I have rejected it, I require nothing that you people have. However, Lincoln has spoken highly of you and especially your involvement in the fall of the mountain, and I do not wish to see any more blood shed between us.” Lexa proclaimed, watching Clarke as she spoke.

“You will have your truce to stop fighting. However I require something from you in return for this.” Lexa continued, not giving Clarke the chance to say anything else.

“Tell me.” Clarke managed, trying not to sway on her feet.

Lexa stood from her throne and walked towards Clarke until she was standing directly in front of the girl.

“I need to make this unbreakable as my people are growing tired of the threat of war from your people. You will remain with me as part of the deal.” The commander told her, staring down at the girl.

“I’ll stay with you, if that’s what you require.” 

“I’m proposing a union, Clarke.” The Commander said to her impatiently, annoyed it was taking Clarke so long to grasp on.

“A union?” Clarke gulped thinking back to the encounter with Quinn. “With one of your warriors? Like Quint?”

There was something in Lexa’s eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She looked the blonde haired girl up and down once more.

“No Clarke. You’re a leader, I wouldn’t disrespect you by asking you to union with one of my generals. Besides, I don’t trust you, so I wouldn’t put you in there care. I’m suggesting a union between us. From one leader to another. These are my terms for a truce.” She summarized up, looking at the younger girl.

“Fine.” Clarke stated almost immediately. “If it stops the killing then you can have you union, Commander.”


	4. Consquence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins to question if her decision was a right one.

Chapter 4 – Consequence 

Lexa raised her eyebrows at the quickness of the girl’s answer, but she didn’t have a chance to back out now, especially after she had accepted in front of her people. The sky girl would be unioned to her that was certain. She moved away from where she stood from Clarke and walked towards Indra and gave her order, swift and quickly. Indra nodded in agreement, Lexa turned towards Clarke.

“I will have one of my healers tend to your wounds. I cannot send you back to your people injured, you will remain here while they tend to you, afterwards you will be returned to your people.” Lexa explained as she watched Indra leave the tent.

“You’re sending me back to my people?” Clarke questioned surprised by what the commander had just said.

“Fear not, Clarke soon enough you will return to me. We will speak of our truce once your people have been informed. I have already sent a rider to inform your skaikru that you are in our care.” Lexa informed her, without missing a beat.

Clarke was about to speak when a Grounder entered through the tent flap and looked from Indra to Lexa who glanced towards Clarke.

“Heda.” He murmed quietly trying to get her attention, however it was not needed. Lexa had already noticed him.

“Nyko, clean her up.” Lexa commanded authoritively. “Tend to any wounds that she has.” 

“Sha, Heda.” Clarke wanted to protest and state that she could take care of her own wounds, but thought better of it, instead she shook her head and said nothing.

“You will remain here, until I return,” The commander paused, but left quickly with Indra trailing behind her, she glared at Clarke before leaving.

“Sit, Wanheda.” Nyko stated motioning to where a bed was indicated. Clarke looked wearily at him but sighed and down as she asked, wincing as she did.

“I’ve heard the whispers, why Wanheda?” Clarke questions as Nyko begins pulling items out of his back, one by one and siting them on the bed.

“It means commander of death, you destroyed the mountain sky girl, you are respected because of that. It is the only reason that Heda did not gut you where you stand, your people are the enemy.” Nyko told her, reaching for a bowl of water he had just filled up.

“I killed people…children. I don’t deserve anyone’s respect. I’m no Wanheda.” Clarke fired back angrily, talking about the mountain brought up too many past memories.

“It is because you are Wanheda, that Heda offered you a union.” Nyko told her, reaching for a small cloth.  


Nyko handed her a drink and Clarke eyed it warily, she was still unsure especially after her encounter with Quint and the other warrior from earlier. But Nyko thrust it into her hands.

“The commander will kill anyone who dares to make an attempt on your life, Wanheda. It will help with the pain.” He stated bluntly, ignoring her cautious look.

Clarke looked down at it and drank the four tasting liquid. She winced, but handed him back the cup once it was done. He placed it down and pulled out the wet rag and began to clean the wounds on her face. She winced but let him continue his work. The coolness of the rag felt good against her wounds. She tried not to look when the water turned to red and he removed all traces of blood on her face.

“Is it true?” Clarke questioned. “What they say of your Heda? That she lost someone she loved?”

“It is true.” Nyko confirmed, cleaning away the dry blood. “You should speak to Heda of it.”

“Your commander can barely tolerate me, she hates my people.” Clarke winced as he cleaned a smaller cut.

Nyko pulled the cloth away from her and dipped it back into the water. For some reason Clarke found herself smiling at the notion. He dropped the cloth with a clutter and turned towards Clarke.

“If she really hated you, then you wouldn’t be breathing right now, Wanheda. Lie back, I need to check your ribs.”

Clarke did as she was told automatically and enjoyed the feel of the fur pelts beneath her. They were warm and inviting and she was enjoying the feel of lying on a proper bed. She was too comfortable. Nyko leaned over and lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach. Clarke glanced down at her ribs, wincing when she saw the mark that had been left there by Quint.

“Your commander? Is she better than the last one?” Clarke questioned tiredly as Nyko observed her ribs.

Nyko handed her a glass of what Clarke assumed was water. It was once again the vile tasting drink before. But Clarke drank it without complaint. Nyko reached over and pressed gently on her ribs and Clarke gasped, she knew her ribs have been bruised badly as a result. She forced herself to breath.

“Heda is a good commander. She is ruthless and that’s what makes her a good leader.” Was all that Clarke got to in reply to her question. 

She nodded, feeling giddy.  


“Nyko.” She managed. “What was it you gave me?”

Clarke struggled to sit up and fight of the woozy and tiredness that she was currently feeling. Her ribs ached. Nyko stretched out his hand and pushed her back down.

“Herbs to help you rest, your ribs are badly bruised, and you need rest for your body to heal.” Nyko said, standing from where he had sat. Clarke watched him, her vision disappearing rapidly.

There were voices, but she was already gone to the world.

 

There was a voice. A familiar one and it was calling her out from her sleep. She wanted to stay asleep though, Clarke was dreaming of her father, or when she was younger and he was still alive. But the voice was persistent, finally she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light inside the tent. She went to sit up and hissed as her ribs protested. A hand gently pushed her shoulder and she fell back onto the soft furs.

“You are still healing, you must be cautious of your wounds.” The commander told her, looking expectedly at her.

Clarke’s brain began to register slowly. She noticed that Commander sitting at the other end of the bed, watching her wearily. She still felt slow and sluggish as a result.

“It’s the tonic.” Lexa added understanding. “We have had it all our lives from when we were young. Nyko didn’t expect you to sleep for as long, we have built up a tolerance too it. My people don’t feel its affects as much as you do, sky girl.”

“It’s Clarke.” She told her mumbling. “If we are entering into whatever this union is, you may as well call me by my name.”

“I know your name, Clarke.” It sounded strange on her lips. “But you are still skaikru to me. You are still the enemy.”

“You agreed to a truce. They were your terms, commander. Not mine, so I’m not the enemy anymore. None of us will be enemys.” Clarke told her narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

“You may be about to become my unioned Clarke, but right now you are still my enemy as are your people. Your people have slaughtered hundreds of mine.” The commander snarled at Clarke, becoming defensive.

Clarke sat up, biting her lip in pain. She felt the anger flowing through her veins.

“May I remind you that you have killed and tortured countless of my people too? Ever since we first landed here all your people have ever wanted is blood. Jus drein jus daun. Isn’t that right Commander? I may not no much about your culture, but I know that you love to seek out the blood of others.” Clarke hissed, allowing all of years of bloodshed and war to finally affect her.

“Your people.” The commander spat. “your ships killed my people first Clarke.”

“It was an accident.” Clarke cried out. “You condemn innocent people to die for an accident. I thought you were a better Commander than that.”

The atmosphere was heated and she noticed that Lexa was clutching to her sword for dear life. She was probably tempted to cut of Clarke’s head at this rate.

“Enough.” The commander spoke raising her hand. “Our pasts no longer matter. My people are aware of our union, and once you return and inform your people of our union, there will be a truce between our people. We will unite in three days.”

The commander stood as if she was to leave and turned to go.

“Why?” Clarke demanded from where she lay from her bed. “Why didn’t you kill me when you first set eyes on me?”

Lexa turned and looked at her dead in the eye. “You could be useful to me and too my people, and like you I have experienced enough war in my lifetime. A truce benefits both of us. My people grow wary of war.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. “We would never survive another war.”

“You survived the mountain, Clarke. Don’t misunderstand, I will do anything to protect my people, I will be devoted to them till my spirit leaves me. I was born for this Clarke.” The Commander told her, almost tiredly.

“You were born for this, just like I was Clarke.”

“I never asked for this. I’m just trying to keep us alive.” Clarke protested heavily, trying not to think of all the innocent life’s that she had taken at the mountain.

“The outcome of the mountain says otherwise, Clarke.” Lexa disagreed shaking her head.

“You know nothing of the mountain.” Clarke managed to get out in shaky breath’s hissing like a snake at her.

“I know more than you think, Sky girl, which is the only reason I haven’t executed you yet. Get some rest, you will be escorted to your camp in a few hours.” Lexa concluded before she spun around and left.

It left Clarke wondering if she had just made the worst misjudgment and the worst mistake of her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great xmas and a has a lovely new year!


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large amount of hostility begins to brew between Clarke and the Commander, due to past actions and the return to part Jaha

Chapter 5 

Clarke had rested until the sun began to rise, the Commander had not left her tent since she had returned last night. Clarke felt as if her eyes were constantly lingering on her. She woke eventually, feeling groggy and still tired, her ribs ached less though and her face didn’t feel as sore as what it had from before.

She jumps when something hits the bed of furs, and glares towards the Commander, who is gazing down at her impassively.

“Get dressed. You will return to your people soon.” Lexa tells her, walking away and leaving the tent.

Clarke looks down at the tunic and leggings and long boots and a small part of her wants to protest, but when she looks down at her clothes, she reaches for the ones Lexa had given her. She dresses quickly, leaving her torn and blood covered clothes on the floor of the tent.

She moves away from the bed and through the curtain and finds that the Commander has returned, sitting on her throne, almost as if she was waiting for her. Indra and another of her warriors stared at her as she walked out.

“Gustus will escort you to your camp. You will inform your people and then return, they will also escort you back. I will allow you a small group of your people to accompany you for the celebration of the union.” The commander pauses, eyes sharpening.

“However, I will not hesitate to put my sword through them if there is any disrespect or arguments. I will not receive this well and disrespect will cost them there lives. After the union, we will begin trade negotiations in Polis.” 

Clarke raised her eyebrows at her speech, but tried to control her anger and being spoken to in such a way.

“My people will be respectful, if they receive the same respect, Commander. There will be at least ten people accompanying me, and several of my own guards will remain here with me.” Clarke replied straightforwardly.

“I have already assigned your guards, you will not require any of your own. As Hedatu will you have no need for them. No one would dare harm you. ” Clarke wanted to ask what Hedatu was, but thought better of it.

“I need my own guards. From my own people.” Clarke pushed refusing to be intimidated by the Commander.

“No, I will not allow them to cause chaos in my camp. You will have no need for protection from them.” The commander insisted strongly.

“I don’t trust you.” Clarke states openly. “I know you don’t trust me either, I have no insurance that one of your warriors will try to kill me again. I want my own guards to start with.”

“You dare question the Commander?” Indra hissed, moving closer to the blonde.

“Pleni, Indra. Stand down for now.” Lexa told both of the warriors, inside the tent. 

They left quickly, with Indra sending Clarke a scathing look before finally leaving. Clarke turned back and had to fight the urge to jump back, when she saw the commander directly in front of her. She instantly moved to take a few steps back, but her chin was roughly pulled up by warm hands.

“It’s healing nicely.” She mumbled, before Clarke sharply pulled away from her grip, angrily.

“I will allow you to have one guard from your people and one of my warriors, only to begin with. Once the union is completed there will be no need for any.” The Commander stated curiously looking her up and down.

“Fine.”

“Heed my warning carefully, Klark of the sky people. You or your people betray me or give me any cause for war. I will have your head, regardless of who you are, Wanheda.” She spoke the words carefully and slowly.

“I would expect no less from you Heda. The same goes for your people.” Clarke hisses violently.

“My second piece of advice, is learn to have some respect Clarke. I am Heda, no one questions me or my decisions and I will not tolerate it in front of my people, regardless of who you are.” Lexa snarled, staring hard into the girls eyes.

“Respect is earned. You have done nothing yet to earn my respect, so you don’t deserve it.” 

Lexa paused for a moment, a faint smile appears but its gone instantly and she becomes cold and calculated again, moving in even further on Clarke. She tried to move back, but is hindered by the pole in centre of the tent that holds it up.

“You and your skai ways. Soon enough you’ll know our ways, my houman. Then you will understand.”

Clarke frowned at another unknown word and made a mental note to ask Lincoln and Octavia for when she arrived back in the camp. Lexa moved away from her and returned to sitting on her throne.

“Go to your people, skai girl. I expect your return soon. We will have time to speak when you return with your people.”

“Yes Heda, I bet there will be.” Clarke threw back, not looking away from the women.

The commander’s eyebrow rose in response and she stared at the blonde, waiting for her to break her gaze, but Clarke never did. The last thing she wanted to do was to appear weak in the front of her.

“I do not no if you are brave or stupid, sky girl. Nor do I care. Calm your anger and leave for your camp.” The brunette instructed.

Clarke was temped to stay, but she knew that she was dreading on dangerous grounds and instead she turned and walked out of the tent. She spotted Indra and Gustus and they signaled for her to follow. There camp was only a fifteen minute walk to the camp, however Clarke didn’t know why she thought they would walk. She stared at the two huge horses that stood before her and she held her breath. However quickly, she was thrust upon one of them by Gustus, who quickly pulled himself up behind her and reached for the reins, Clarke scrambled to hold onto something.

Indra and Gustus spoke there own language between the two of them, before Indra lightly tapped the horse and it began to move quickly, the same happened with the horse Clarke was on, she tried not to shriek when they moved of quickly. She enjoyed the fear of the wind in her hair, the way she felt the horse and it’s steady rhythm.

They arrived at the gates at the camp, must sooner than Clarke was ready to face, she found herself thinking of how she could explain this or how they probably had never expected to see her again.

Somehow after moving around, she managed to get off the horse, and Clarke fell to the ground with a thud as she looked to Indra and Gustus.

“We will return for you in three candle marks. Choose your people wisely sky girl. I would hate to have to rip their tongue out.” Indra cautioned as Clarke walked towards the gates.

“Its Clarke.” someone called out and she watched as the gates to her home, opened only wide enough for her to walk through. She looked back one at the retreating forms of the grounders.

“Clarke!” Her mother shouted, barrowing towards her and throwing her arms around the girl.

“Mum.” She breathed in the familiar scent of Abby. It soothed her a little.

Abby pulled back and began to fuss and raised her hand to Clarke’s eye, and she winced.

“What did they do to you?”  


Clarke smiles. “Nothing I can’t handle. But you need to call a council meeting at once. I think I’ve got a truce with them.”

Abby nods. “After you’ve been checked out.”

“We don’t have time.” Clarke stressed out. “We need to do this now, they’ll be back soon.”

“Back? Why would they come back? What reason do they have to return?” Abby questioned, leading Clarke inside the Ark.

“Me.” Clarke stated boldly. “Their coming for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, sorry for the wait I'm working on something new and trying to get updates done as quickly as. Sorry for the small chapter, but next one will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading next update is due in a weeks time, as I am on holiday! Next update will be longer and Clarke will come face to face with Lexa.
> 
> Also I love comments!


End file.
